wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
White House Correspondents' Association Dinner
One of these boring dinners happens each year. It's hosted by the White House Correspondents' Association (WHCA). They're usually nothing special except that the President of the USA attends them. The President honors the liberal media that normally is not allowed in his presence to get near him for a few hours and be entertained by whoever the President wants to be entertained by. On the night of Saturday, April 29, 2006, however, the greatest White House Correspondents' Association Dinner of all time took place. =The 2006 White House Correspondents' Association Dinner= Attended by the Greatest President and the Greatest News Anchor in history, George W. Bush and Stephen Colbert thrilled the factonistas that passed security clearance and CIA interrogation. So great was this even that even the greatest Supreme Court Justice, Antonin Scalia, attended and allowed himself to be videotaped laughing. President Bush's View On April 29, 2006, President Bush had the pleasure of having Stephen Colbert as the keynote speaker at his 2006 White House Correspondents Association Dinner. Stephen mentioned, among other things, that America "approved of 68% of the job he wasn't doing". Stephen also mentioned his faith in the Commander-in-Chief, saying, "I stand by this man. I stand by this man because he stands for things. Not only for things, he stands on things. Things like aircraft carriers and rubble and recently flooded city squares. And that sends a strong message: that no matter what happens to America, she will always rebound—with the most powerfully staged photo ops in the world." The Bush family was apparently very happy with Colbert's speech, and it is said Bush's nickname for Colbert is 'Earie', (possibly a double entendre, alluding to Stephen being deaf in his right ear, and the eeriness with which he can predict things with The DaColbert Code) Colbert's View Stephen Colbert was the keynote speaker, delivering a 24-minute speech and video presentation which was broadcast on C-SPAN and MSNBC. In his trademark assertiveness made famous on The Colbert Report, Colbert defended the Bush Administration and chided the White House press corps with such lines as: :"I stand by this man. I stand by this man because he stands for things. Not only for things, he stands on things. Things like aircraft carriers and rubble and recently flooded city squares. And that sends a strong message, that no matter what happens to America, she will always rebound—with the most powerfully staged photo ops in the world." Audience members were awe-struck by the large brass balls of the Doctor's performance, but liberal media outlets paid little attention to it initially, hardly even mentioning it. On his show Hardball on MSNBC, lieberazi Chris Matthews called the performance 'bad.' In actuality, this was no honest reaction but a snub by jealous news networks, envious of the Doctor for capturing the hearts and viewership of the nation's youth; a feat Mr. Chris Matthews cannot boast. The video of Colbert's speech became an overnight internet sensation and ratings for The Colbert Report soared mighty as an eagle to over 37% in the week following the speech. After four days of near silence, the press began to recognize Colbert's speech with a righteous torrent of applause and adulations. Despite the media response, Colbert's speech continued to gain popularity, ultimately becoming the #1 download on iTunes. Other Attendees *Henry Kissinger *Karl Rove *Morgan Fairchild *Doris Roberts *Sela Ward =The 2007 White House Correspondents' Association Dinner= The 2007 White House Correspondents' Association Dinner will be hosted by the King of the Impressionists Rich Little on April 21, 2007. External Links (Video) Colbert Roasts President Bush - 2006 White House Correspondents Dinner